Many people use smart phone or other electronic devices frequently throughout their waking hours. They take their devices everywhere they go. The devices not only are useful as phones but also store personal data of the owner. They want their phones to be easily accessible but they do not want to lose them.
Some people clip their smart phone to their belts, the phones easily accessible. However, it also means that they are easy to steal. Often the clips break and the device falls, suffering damage, loss or worse. Belt clips are not particularly secure.
Some users place their phone in their back or side pocket of their pants, shorts or skirt. However, they cannot access the phone when seated, especially when wearing a seatbelt. Sometimes the phone slides out of the pocket, suffering damage, loss or worse.
Others put their phones in a bag, purse, briefcase or the like. When the phone rings, they must rummage around to find it before the call ends. The phone is secure but not accessible.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.